Feelings
by allyouneedislove1797
Summary: "Really?" His face was inches from hers when he whispered "How do you feel about me right now?" Mara's eyelashes fluttered, tickling his cheek. She took in a small breath and replied, "I feel like this." For A Reviewing Reader's prize! Oneshot! Jara!


**Hello all! Here's the one shot that A Reviewing Reader won. She picked Jara as her couple so that's what I'm giving you! This didn't take too long to write, but I'm not sure if it's my best. Just, er, let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

Jerome Clarke sat in his room, throwing an 'Extreme' bouncy ball at the ceiling. This may seem like an odd activity to you, but it helped him think. And truthfully, Jerome needed to just sit and think a lot more these days.

Why, you may ask? Well simply put, because of Mara Jaffray. Mara wasn't just the pretty but nerdy girl everyone saw. She was so much more to Jerome. She was the only one he could tell about his past, about his parents and why they never visited. She was the only one who understood why he was so cold to people. And for some reason, when Jerome was around her, he finally felt truly happy.

But, there were complications. Mara had just recently broken up with Mick Campbell for the fifth (Was it the fifth? Or perhaps it was the sixth…) time. Their relationship was so on and off that Jerome could hardly keep up. Every time Mara dumped that sorry loser Jerome would think it was finally his chance. Mara would see that the bloke she was looking for was right in front of her. But every time Mick would apologize in some grand fashion, shoving Jerome to the back of Mara's mind.

Although, it had been a week since Mick and Mara's last break up and Mick was now stepping out with Amber again. Jerome had been becoming hopeful that this just might be their final break up. In fact, he was supposed to go on a picnic with Mara for more 'nice lessons' in a few minutes. Jerome was a little nervous that he would show up and Mara would announce that she was back with Mick like she did last time. Or she could do his personal favorite again, not even show up and leave a note on his door saying she went to lunch with Mick.

Jerome gave himself a quick glance in the mirror, ruffled his hair a little and then walked at an even pace to the common room. He pulled his signature smirk onto his face as he saw Mara sitting on one of the arm chairs. She checked the time on her phone and then swept her eyes around the room, finding Jerome quickly.

"Hey, Mara." Jerome said, standing next to her armchair.

Mara sprung up from the chair and beamed at him.

"Hi! I was afraid you might've forgotten we were meeting today." Mara reached down and picked up the picnic basket and blanket.

"Shall we go then?" Jerome asked.

Mara nodded and they set off outside. Jerome started towards their usual place, a nice shady spot overlooking the football field.

"No, I'm showing you a different spot today." Mara said, taking the lead.

She guided him into the woods and down a path overgrown with trees and brambles. The brambles snagged on their clothing but Mara continued onwards with Jerome closely behind her.

As they walked, it grew darker. The trees were grown so closely together that the sunlight could barely be seen.

"Mara, where are we going?" Jerome asked after ten minutes of shuffling through the overgrowth. He figured she must've gotten them lost by now. The path was barely visible underneath their feet.

"Trust me." She replied.

Jerome remained silent for the next five minutes. He didn't speak until the woods cleared to reveal a single apple tree on a small hill. It was quiet here; only sounds of the songbirds trilling to each other could be heard.

The sky was a clear blue with few clouds and a brightly shining sun. A comfortable breeze blew through the clearing, causing the grass to sway.

"Wow." He whispered.

They climbed to the top and set up their picnic under the tree. Jerome unpacked all the food and placed half a sandwich on each of their plates.

Jerome looked at the view from the top of the hill. There was a small patch of flowers on the side opposite from where they came. A small pond sat a little ways away from the flowers. Lily pads floated on the surface of glass like water.

"Mara, this place is amazing. How did you find it?" Jerome asked as he sat down on the blanket.

"Well, I needed to think yesterday so I was just kind of walking through the woods when I stumbled across this place." Mara replied, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"What did you need to think about?" Jerome asked, curiously.

"Just about…Mick a-and…everything, I guess." Mara struggled out. A few tears slipped from her eyes.

Jerome quickly wiped them away with his thumb and decided it would be best to change the subject.

"So, what's the lesson plan for today?" He said, reaching for a water bottle at the same time as Mara. Electricity zipped through him before he pulled his hand away quickly.

Mara blushed and took the water. After taking a long gulp she cleared her throat and said, "I actually wasn't sure what to teach you today, until I came here yesterday. And then it hit me."

Jerome raised his eyebrows, signaling her to continue.

"You need to learn to share your emotions and feelings with others. It's not healthy to keep it all bottled up."

"Well, I know I'm not supposed to keep it to myself. But honestly Mara, how many people actually tell everyone how they feel?" Jerome countered.

"I do." Mara replied confidently.

"Really?" Jerome scooted closer to her on the blanket. His face was inches from hers when he whispered "How do you feel about me right now?"

Mara's eyelashes fluttered, tickling his cheek. She took in a small breath and replied, "I feel like this."

She closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his. Jerome kissed her back slowly and placed a hand on her waist.

Sparks flew around them as Mara tangled her hands into his hair. Jerome never wanted this moment to end. He wanted to stay here, entangled with her forever.

Mara lost her grip on the blanket and rolled on top of him, not breaking her lips away from his for a second.

They eventually broke apart, needing to breathe. Mara laid her head on Jerome's chest while he stroked her hair.

"Mara?" Jerome whispered softly.

"Hmm?"

"Maybe you're right. About sharing feelings. I'm glad you shared yours." Jerome said quietly.

Mara looked up with an impish grin on her face.

"It's your turn." She whispered.

Jerome grinned and leaned in for another world stopping kiss.

**Please review on thoughts, improvements, etc. **

**~Love**


End file.
